Who are you?
by LyannTargaryen
Summary: este fic participa en el reto "El intercambio del foro "Alas negras palbras Negras"


_**Who are you?**_

Aun lo recordaban a él y también a aquella platica, cada uno la que le correspondía, que hubiesen tenido con el Lannister, como si hubiera sido ayer; y en efecto lo recordarían por siempre, a aquel pequeño hombrecillo quien en la que sostuvo con cada uno les hizo las mismas preguntas:

_-¿Cuál es tu historia, quien eres, realmente lo sabes?._

A lo que uno, sin dudarlo le contesto aquella vez, mientras mantenía una conversación con su persona, a la vez que jugaban al _Striag_ en un camarote de la barcaza, con la cual él, en compañía de una septa, un archimaestre, un caballero, aquel peculiar hombrecillo y un mercenario llamado Grif, otrora legitimo señor del Nido del Grifo. El cual no poseía otro nombre como verdadero, sino nada más ni nada menos que, el de Jon Connington, el que le fuera otorgado por su señor padre; el cual fuera anteriormente su predecesor en el señorío de aquellas tierras; cuando el contara con apenas dos años de visto el mundo, a ojos de todos sus banderizos y casas, las cuales le rendían vasallaje. Tal como dictaba la costumbre Ponienti. Se hicieran al mar con rumbo a Meereen.

Al encuentro con la ultima de su sangre, aquella de nombre Daenerys Targaryen, mejor conocida como "Daenerys de la tormenta", debido que al momento de su nacimiento, una gran tormenta, como nunca se había visto en todo poniente, se cernió sobre su lugar de alumbramiento, el cual no fuera otro sino nada más ni nada menos que Rocadragon, el bastión de la casa Targaryen, a donde, la por entonces Reina Rahella con su pequeño hijo y la princesa aun en su vientre, había ido a parar en compañía de un grupo de leales a su casa, tras haber tenido que abandonar a la fuerza La fortaleza Roja en Desembarco del Rey, matando a centenares a su paso.

-Yo soy, Jon Targaryen, el legítimo heredero de los siete reinos, el único hijo varón del príncipe Raeghar, de la casa Targaryen y la princesa Elia Martell de Targaryen, del principado de Dorne, Señor de Rocadragon, Señor de Dorne, Rey de los Ándalos, los Rahoynar y los Primeros Hombres, y autentico heredero de el Trono de Hierro. ¿Que tienes que decir en cuanto a eso, hombrecillo?. Es todo lo que sabes y todo lo que deberías saber.

A lo que él respondió mirándolo directamente a los ojos para luego mover su dragón:

-Si es el deseo de su alteza mi boca quedara sellada y me llevare mi sabiduría a la tumba, mas sin embargo, tú sabes que lo sé, y que a mis pequeños oídos, ha llegado más que eso. Pero no es mi intención arruinar tan excelente obra, debo admitir que os ha costado mucho costear, cada actor, por ese motivo debéis agradeceros a Varys _"La Araña"_ y al _"Señor de los quesos",_ ¿Cómo era su nombre? , Illyrio Mopatis, ¿No es así?, pero, no estamos aquí para hablar de los titiriteros, aquí lo que importa son las piezas, ¿Verdad?, porque, cuando juegas al juego de tronos, cada pieza que tienes cuenta y al Igual que en el _Striag,_ cada movimiento puede costar una.

Brandon Nieve* ese día se encontraba rumbo a el Muro en compañía de aquel curioso enano que, había insistido en acompañarlos, con el pretexto de vivir aventuras, y saber que se sentía, al estar en la sima de el mundo, como se conocía a aquella masa de hielo y piedra, el cual fuera construido por, el renombrado en el norte y todo Poniente, Brandon el Constructor, quien fuera Otrora el primero en el Norte de nombre Stark, en la edad de los Héroes, un grupo de maleantes y malvivientes, que antes de morir, habían elegido por vestir el negro y su tío Benjen, de la casa Stark, el cual se hubiera unido a la Guardia de la noche, luego de la guerra de _"El Usurpador", _quien no poseyese otro nombre más que el de Robert Baratheon anteriormente hijo de el señor de Bastión de Tormentas y fuera, con quien su padre, hace ya diecisiete, casi dieciocho años atrás, se armara en una revuelta, que luego fue conocida como _"La Rebelión de Robert",_ acompañados de diferentes casas nobles como, los Arryn, de El valle y los Tully, de Aguadulces. Con el fin de acabar con, según ellos, la tiranía de la casa real, debido a que el príncipe, según se creía había raptado a Lyanna de la casa Stark, quien fuera la hermana menor de su padre y prometida de Robert Baratheon, además de que, el rey Aerys, hubiera matado, atraves de incineración a el padre y al hermano mayor de su padre, que anteriormente fue el primer heredero de Invernalia; sea esta, por aquel entonces, la casa Targaryen, acabado, según creían, con toda la familia real y haciéndose con el trono, sea este nombrado Rey en lugar de su predecesor Aerys Targaryen, mejor conocido como, "_El Rey Loco"_ o "_El rey Costra"_, siendo el primer nombre, debido a sus múltiples paranoias, en cuanto a la corte y los nobles, los cuales, él creía, deseaban ostentar su titulo y el segundo debido a que, cada vez que se sentaba, en el trono de Hierro, se levantaba con múltiples heridas en, sus piernas, brazos y demás pates de su cuerpo.

Se encontraba el grupo a mitad de camino entre Villa Topo y el muro, cuando el joven respondió a las preguntas que le hizo el gronmo, cuando se detuvieron a descansar, a la vez que, este leía, para pasar el tiempo. Diciendo:

-No me gusta hablar sobre eso, pero yo, soy Brandon Nieve, el bastardo de Eddard Stark, Señor de Invernalia y protector del norte, eso es todo, me temo, no hay mucho que contar

Fue entonces que, el medio-hombre le dijo mirándolo momentáneamente para luego, internarse nuevamente en su lectura:

-No sabes nada, Brandon Nieve, pero si es así, solo puedo decirte una cosa, ¿Sabes porque leo?, porque el conocimiento es mi armadura, algo que nunca podrán quitarme, es poder por que me permite no olvidar, quien soy y que puedo llegar a ser. Por eso, nunca olvides quien eres, usa lo como tu armadura y jamás podrán dañarte.

Es por ese motivo, por aquellos intercambios de palabras, a cada uno a su manera que tanto a Jon Targaryen como, a Brandon Nieve, mucho tiempo después de estas, no les quedo ninguna duda de que Tyrion Lannister, sabia como desenvolverse en esa guerra y jugar el juego de tronos

Brandon Nieve: es el nombre que Eddard le puso a su sobrino Aegón en sustitución del suyo para que Robert no sospechara, el se parece a los Stark


End file.
